Theodore Santiago
Theodore Santiago is a half-elf bladesinger who travels the world on the back of Hyperion, his dragon familiar. The youngest in the Luneheim family and first in line for the throne of January; Theo mostly ignores the court of his heritage. Instead he operates as a freelance sword for hire, searching a righteous cause to fight for, usually for free. When work dries up, or when money runs out, he returns to Irian Investigations to act as an Obviator. Birth The day Rosalyn was going to give birth to her infant son Thrane Luneheim sent assassins to kill them both in a heartless act of murder and filicide. Among those assassins was meant to be his half brother Azadiel who, upon hearing what he was meant to do that night, cast his signet ring at the feet of his father and renounced his titles and family. Azadiel then fought his way out of the castle and through the planar gate toward earth, barely escaping with his life after being mortally wounded by a barrage of arrows that pierced his back. Due to a chance encounter with Dr.Silas in central park, Azadiel was able to get ahead of Teddy's would-be assassins with the help of Radigan Investigations and together they found Rosalyn in the lair of Skytharixx the Green. They rescued her along with several others who had been taken by the dragon-king of the underground, and after teleporting out of a dicey situation Theo was unceremoniously born on the metro-north green line just past 125st NYC. Jack Radigan was there to help see him into the world and keep him from harm while in the city's underground. Childhood to Young Adult Life Azadiel kept watch over Rosalyn, protecting Theo and herself from future would-be assassins, of which there were many. At the age of four Theo's powers began to manifest and it became apparent to both his guardians that he could no longer be a secret kept locked away in a room. He needed constant guidance with his powers, something Azadiel could not give him while fighting off assassins. After a long deliberation about what was to be done Azadiel agreed to take Theo to the island of Evermeet to study magic. There he would be safe from his father but due to the island's strict adherence to being an elven-only paradise, Rosalyn could not come with. She said a tearful goodbye to her son, but knew in her heart it was the only way to give him a chance at a real future. Theo was admitted to the Leuthilspar Arcanum at the age of five, and for the next twelve years he would study magic and the art of bladesinging by the masters who invented the craft. He was an adept student who ferociously studied blade theory and surpassed many in his class; because of this and his half-elven heritage he was resented and shunned by most of the other children, especially his childhood bully and rival Lashette. On his fifteenth birthday after barely escaping an ambush by Lashette and running into the woods, Theo fell through a concealed pit and into a hidden cave system. Wounded and trying to hide from his tormentors he silently crawled through the cave until he came across a dragon's nest with half a dozen metallic gold eggs. Drawn forward by either allure or fate, one of the eggs began to hatch in his presence and as he touched it a psychic link was made between the wyrmling inside and himself. After some time the dragon that laid the eggs returned to find its newborn in the hands of the injured boy. Everything changed for Theo after that day, once it was confirmed that the dragon had truly bonded to him he was pulled out of the Arcanum and brought to train as a dragon rider. For three and a half years he grew up with Hyperion and studied the history of the dragon riders who defended Evermeet, until the day he was forced to flee from the island by Lashette who had turned most of the city against him. Personality Theodore is a stalwart, compassionate, die-hard warrior who has an unnatural talent for getting beat up and knocked down but always getting back on his feet. He has a thin layer of cynical armor where he deflects his real feelings with comedy, but just beneath the surface is a kindhearted softie who cares too much. Born with a strong moral compass and too much empathy to ignore the suffering of others, Teddy has taken many a beating for strangers who wouldn't do the same for him.